


One Big Human Heart

by jammybadger



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammybadger/pseuds/jammybadger
Summary: Milla is worried. Sasha is working himself to the bone, and he's only human.
Relationships: Sasha Nein & Milla Vodello, Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	One Big Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have 3 unupdated fics
> 
> Yes I will get to them I promise
> 
> I am dying piglet
> 
> These two will be the death of me
> 
> Song is Cabinet Man by Lemon Demon and if you think that is cringe please choke

Wednesday. The mid-week slump. It was a grey building with an even greyer mood, with suit-clad workers pushing themselves through the mazes of littered desks and rectangular doorways as if by sheer boredom. To anyone it would appear an ordinary office; it even sported an empty water cooler, with a refill too heavy for anyone to bother lifting set to the side. In fact, the only unusual thing in this particular corridor, in this particular building, was the presence of a brightly-clad lady in 6 inch platforms, floating a further 2 feet off the ground.

Coffee cups bitingly warm in her gloved hands, Agent Milla Vodello hovered outside the laboratory door. Once a sleek, stylish pane of glass, it now sat ajar and smeared with oil and smokedust, handle long since missing, replaced, damaged and duct-taped. It currently took the form of a screwdriver haphazardly shoved into the locking mechanism. Sighing, Milla, nudged the handle with her hip and slipped inside.

Work had been hard all week, but as she cruised across a floor strewn with wrappers, tools and dubious spillage, the Psychonaut could infer well enough that some were taking this better than others. Just ahead, a dark figure lay slumped across a crowded workbench, draped over a myriad of circuitboards and soldering tools. The blueprints they’d photographed a month earlier flickered lazily on a holographic screen nearby, where they’d sat ever since. Not that she had to look at it; everyone had been looking at it since March. A meagre trophy from a fruitless mission.

Settling gently onto the edge of a sink, Milla pushed the coffee tray through the air toward a tangle of black hair, setting it gently onto the back of its owner’s neck. This earned a deep groan, and a lazy swat from a psychic hand.

‘How long this time?’

She set the coffees down on the side of the sink.

‘How should I know? You never come out, darling.’

There was a grunt, and Agent Sasha Nein unfolded from his desktop. Unshaven, bleary-eyed and feeling around for his glasses, he was hardly an impressive sight for an elite secret agent. Milla watched him down the coffee, which did nothing to alleviate the dark bags under his eyes, with concern. To think that just a few weeks earlier, the man had been leaping across the rooftops of Vegas by her side, loosing bullets of blue energy with deadly precision as they tailed a flashy limosine to a spotlit mansion. And to think that he had been there with her, dressed in a tux so sharp it could cut glass and sipping champagne from finest crystal as she quietly read their target’s mind, gently copying a single image into her own memory.

But then it had all gone pear shaped, and they were kicked out on their arses. They’d underestimated Jopari; a big-time technological genius with a knack for testing his newest inventions with breaches to national security; and then selling them to the highest bidder. Milla couldn’t remember the last time she fought an amorphous cloud of robotic pincers, but she was pretty sure it hadn’t ended THAT badly.

The cup clattered to the floor, deftly tossed over a shoulder, and Sasha rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

‘Anything new from the analysts?’

Milla quietly lifted the dripping cup to the nearest bin, but finding it already overflowing, set it down beside.

‘No, I’m afraid. We were hoping that you’d finished the program, none of them can decipher it.’

Sasha groaned.

‘I’m working as hard as I can, Milla.’

Floating to his side, Milla laid a hand upon his shoulder.

‘That’s just it, isn’t it? That’s the problem, Sasha.’

He huffed incredulously, and pulled out a new sheet of greenboard.

‘Darling, your body needs to rest. You can’t continue like this, or we’ll never catch Jopari.’

He offered no response and continued to tinker, much to Milla’s annoyance.

'I'm going into the field again tonight. I might be a while. You should get some sleep.'

Still nothing.

‘You’re only human, Sasha! You’re not a machine!’

The gloved hands stopped fiddling for just a second.

‘You’re right. I’ll be out in a few hours.’

‘Excellent! Finally, Sasha, you see some sense,’ said Milla as she wafted backward victoriously. ‘Don’t be too long, give your body a rest!’

'I will, Milla.'

No sooner had the circuitry flickered off to the side of the screen, Sasha’s head was down again.

Only human.


End file.
